OAR force 20
by yob3
Summary: When a new threat born from old evil arises, heroes of all colors must unite


**I've**** been working on this story for a wile, but just now got the guts to upload. Please dont dismiss because it starts with a season you may not like. Also, Im having trouble with the names. If your'e good at making them up, please inbox me! **

**Dislcaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, Samurai would have an original plot, not one copied from Japan**

* * *

><p>Mentor Ji walked out onto the Shiba houses training pad. Emily, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Jaden, and Antonio<p>

were all training.

"I need to speak with Jayden." Said Ranger nodded and left while the other samurai continued with

practice.

"Jayden, what do you know of the past Power Ranger teams?"

"I know that we are the 17th Ranger Force. The past forces were the three generations of the

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, who fought Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and Rito Repulso.

Later came the Aquitian Alien Rangers, who worked with the third generation of Mighty

Morphin Rangers.

Then came the Zeo Rangers, who fought the Machine Empires King, Mondo.

That team then became the Turbo Rangers, whose enemy was the villainous space pirate Divatox.

Once again changing their name, they became the Space Rangers.

Once Divatox was defeated, a new Ranger Force was assembled, called the Power Rangers of the Lost

Galaxy.

Soon after, in California, a demon empire led by Queen Bansheera rose but was defeated by the

Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.

Then, a criminal called Ransik escaped from the future and wreaked havoc in the year 2001, ten years

ago. He was defeated by the Time Force Rangers and taken back to the future.

Then a team called the Wild Force fought the Org forces and their Master.

A year later, the Ninja Storm Rangers were formed. They fought an evil space ninja known as Lothor.

Then came the Dino Rangers, whom a member of was Tommy Oliver, a member of all three generations

of Might Morphin Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, and the Turbo Rangers. The villan they fought was a former

partner of Oliver known as Mesogog.

Two years later, in the town of Briarwood, five wizards became the Mystic Force, who fought a villain

simply known as the Master.

Then came a very unique force called the Overdrive Rangers. They were unique because instead of

having one enemy, they had five.

Then, the most recent generation, were the Jungle Fury Rangers. They fought an ancient evil spirit

known as Dai Shi."

Jayden paused "Have I forgotten something?" "No, no. you have it all correct. But you forgot to mention Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, who

fought the Overdrive Rangers and severed their connection to the Morphing Grid. So a temporary team

was assembled consisting of the Green Mystic Ranger, the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, the Yellow

Dino Ranger, the Blue Wind Ranger, and a Ranger from the future known as the Red SPD Ranger. Thrax

is what I want to talk to you about"

Mentor pulled out a wooden box, which he opened. Inside was a scroll, a silver bracelet with a blue gem

on it, a silver and orange handheld device with SPD printed on it, a cell phone shaped device with a wrist

strap and a yellow disk with a lion shape on it, and a device that looked like it plugged into a Samurai

Morpher. Mentor picked up the scroll and opened it.

It read

当一个小人，谁是魔法和另一个世界的孩子从死亡中复活的

黄金骑士，七个英雄应组装毁了他。他们会的黄土地，水粉色

，红色武士，橙色的猫，紫狼，蓝色蜥蜴，和绿色的根

J将找到D谁知道E人已经忘记了的RJ K谁知道谁与X会见R

吃

至少应导致

The J was red, the D was yellow, the E was blue, the RJ purple, the K orange, the X green, and the R pink.

"What does this mean?" Jayden asked.

"Loosely translated, it says: 'When a villain who is a child of magic and a being of another world is

resurrected, seven heroes, shall assemble. They are the the yellow earth, the pink water, the red

samurai, the orange cat, the purple wolf, the blue lizard, and the green root.' The second portion says: 'J

will find D, who knows E, who has forgotten K, who knows of RJ, who has eaten with X, who has met R'

The final portion reads: 'the least shall lead'"

When Mentor looked up; his companion had a confused look on his face. "I understand your confusion.

But I believe that you are the Red Samurai mentioned in the first portion. You are the fist Samurai whose

name begins with a J. The devices in the box, I have no knowledge of, other than the fact that they

appear to be morphers of some kind."

"I agree Mentor. But if I am to begin the gathering, how do I find this yellow D, and who will take my

place on this team?"

Mentor smiled "Do you remember your cousin Vanessa?" Jayden nodded "Vaguely"

"Well her mother is your father's older sister. Vanessa is supposed to be the current Samurai Ranger,

but her mother chose not to be the next Samurai. I have contacted her and she is willing to take your

place. She should be here in a day or two."

Jayden smiled, amused at his masters forethought. "And as for how you will find the yellow D, what

team has had a male Yellow Ranger?"

"The Ninja Storm and the Mystic Force, but the Yellow Wind ninja had the power of earth. But how do I

find him?"

"Start where they were last seen, in Triforia City" Jayden nodded "I will begin packing."

Mentor placed the scroll back in the box and handed it to the young Samurai. "Take this. You will need it

in the near future" Jayden took the box and raced off to his room


End file.
